The Founders
by Princessss
Summary: This is the tale of the four who started it all. The one who was daring,the one who was kind, the one who was clever, and the one who had the most ambition. We know how it ended and we know what they achieved. So where best to start other than at the very beginning? *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*
1. Prologue

The sunlight filtered down through the lush, green leaves that hung upon the magnificent oak sitting in the middle of the beautiful, large meadow. Only the sounds of the warm summer's breeze running through the grass and the twittering of the birds high up in the forest trees could be heard for miles around. A small stream ran along the edge of the great forest and twisted deep into its depths, passing by a village that stood among the outskirts of a grand stone castle on the other side of the dense trees. It was here, in the Fens of England, that a legend was born. It was he who would go on to be remembered as one of the most brilliant wizards of his age. Salazar Slytherin.

On this particular day the Lady of the castle, Alfrida Slytherin, was enjoying the blissful sunshine by taking a pleasant ride through the vast lands of the Fens. She was widely known to be the most beautiful maiden in England, to look upon her face was a pleasure all in itself. Her eyes were said to be as blue as sapphires and her hair as white as snow which fell down past her waist. There was not a man who met her that had not asked for her hand. It was surprising, then, when she finally said yes to one man, the Lord of the castle, Eamon Slytherin. He was a man so renowned that caused men to tremble in their boots and women to squirm with pleasure at the mere sight of him.

The villagers, for one, were no strangers to their Lord and Lady's natural charms and liked them immensely. However, the Slytherins had one secret that nobody in the muggle world could ever know of. They two hailed from the most prestigious wizarding families of the time and were both purveyors of immense magical powers. Unfortunately, during this time witches and wizards may not have been as thoroughly persecuted as they then would be few centuries later but magic was still feared and held no place in the world. Due to this many witches and wizards masqueraded as members of prominent muggle noble families for hundreds of years and the Slytherins were the greatest of them all.

Enjoying the sunshine with the Lady Alfrida was her good life-long friend Hilda, daughter of Gunther the Giant killer who was known as the greatest wizarding warrior of his time. A pretty maiden with beautiful golden locks that curled in perfect ringlets towards the ends and beautiful brown coloured eyes in which it were too easy to get lost. In the muggle world she was a nobody, but in the wizarding world she was famed for her outstanding dulling ability. The two witches had been inseparable since their childhood and their two sons were just the same.

"Salazar," Alfrida called to her six year old boy as he dismounted from his pony, "don't go too far."

"We won't," the boy called back, a sly smile upon his lips.

The two boys barrelled across the field, their five younger siblings unsuccessfully chasing after them. Alfrida and Hilda laughed with each other, both dismounting their own horses. They two strolled a short distance along the tree line of the forest, catching up on the current events of the world with their children's laughter filling their ears. It had been a long six months since they had seen each other last and much had changed.

"I have some news," Hilda announced.

"What is it, my friend?" Alfrida laughed, "Speak quickly for I cannot wait much longer."

"I am with child again," admitted Hilda, her cheeks glowing with delight.

"Oh, my dear Hilda," Alfrida began, giving her friend a warm hug, "I am so overjoyed for you, really."

"Thank you, Randolf and I are immensely happy."

"How far along are you?"

"Only a few months, though I think it may be a boy," replied Hilda, her eyes wide with wonder.

"I'm sure it will be," Alfrida smiled, "Though you do already have one healthy boy, at least."

"Yes, and two beautiful girls," Hilda laughed, "I feel blessed for them all."

"As you should," replied Alfrida, "Though, does this mean that you will no longer be able to partake in the grand duelling competition?"

"Alas, it does," Hilda answered, "I would not risk my unborn child for anything, whether boy or girl."

For a moment the two women contemplated their surroundings, drinking in the glorious sunlight. Whilst she stood in that spot, thinking of her children and how lucky she was in life, Alfrida couldn't help but wonder of the future and of what it would hold.

Without any warning Hilda let go of Alfrida's arm and gave her a great push, causing her to fall to the ground. Alfrida made a grab for Hilda but was not quick enough. Giggling, the two women raced back to their horses, just as they had when they were girls, without any cares in the world. Quickly, they both mounted their gorgeous steeds.

"Salazar," Alfrida called a second time to her son, "Round up your brothers and ride back to the Keep with us."

"Alright mother," a small shout came from behind the large oak tree.

"You too, Godric," Hilda called to her son.

"Yes mother," the small boy called back, coercing his sisters back onto their ponies.

The joyful group made their way back towards the castle, unbeknownst to them that two of the greatest wizards of their age were riding within their midst. Two childhood friends, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.


	2. The Meadow

The beautiful and familiar meadow was as tranquil as ever on the glorious summer's day. A gorgeous doe and her young fawn were lightly drinking water from the stream, sheltered from the heat by the trees above. Suddenly, a noise from the forest startled the new mother and she called out to her fawn to follow her as they fled the scene. Just as the two of them disappeared through the bushes on the opposite side of the meadow, two horses and their riders hurtled through the gap in the dense trees. They raced cheering and laughing across the length of the meadow, around the small clump of bushes, and back towards the magnificent oak that had stood in the centre of the meadow for hundreds of years. The two young men dismounted and the taller of the two threw himself down onto the grass, resting under the shade of the tree. The other folded himself next to his friend as they allowed their horses to rest and graze for a while.

It was clear from the latter's clothing that he was a very high-born lad. Silver and golden rings inlaid with large, multi-coloured gems adorned his fingers and the collar of his navy blue tunic was woven with gold thread. He had piercing, grey eyes framed by long, light lashes and hair whiter than snow that flowed down in waves to his refined shoulders. His face was extremely handsome with both of his cheek bones well defined and hollowed out while his lips were plump and inviting. There was often a mischievous look upon his angelic face that would make you wonder whether or not he was half demon. His slightly taller friend seemed like a giant in comparison. This large young man was wearing clothes that were notably less fine though clearly nowhere near poor. His rich, auburn coloured hair twisted in small ringlet around his boyish face that did not match his large, burly body. He had brown eyes so dark in shade they almost looked black, though they were the warmest and most inviting eyes anyone would ever see. This boy was also extremely handsome but in a completely different way to his friend, they seemed to be complete opposites of one another.

Both of these young men seemed to be enjoying the blissful heatwave that was so unusual to their country. The auburn haired youth took a deep swig of wine from his leather skin and passed it to his friend. His snowy haired friend smirked and took it gladly, drinking deeply and smacking his lips before handing it back. After popping the cork back into the top of his wineskin and propping it against the old oak tree, the auburn haired boy laid face-up on the grass with his eyes closed and after just a second of hesitation the snowy haired boy joined him. For a few minutes the two boys lay on the ground, soaking up the sun in silence before the curly-haired boy broke it with a loud and throaty chuckle.

"What on earth are you laughing at, Godric?" the snowy haired boy asked his friend, turning his head slightly towards him.

"I was remembering our night in the tavern two nights ago," the boy called Godric replied with a huge grin stretching across his face, "and that muggle wench you took a fancy to."

"How dare you! Suggest that I, Salazar Eamon Slytherin, would ever tarry with a muggle," he replied, sitting up abruptly. A hint of a smile plagued his face as he continued, "Was she visually appealing? Most definitely. Yet I would not dare stoop that low, my friend."

"You only say that because of that beast of a fiancé of hers," Godric laughed.

"There is no way I would ever be afraid of a mere muggle," Salazar sniffed.

"He was bigger than even me!"

"Just because you were afraid, Godric, doesn't mean I was," Salazar replied, wiggling his pale eyebrows in defiance.

Instead of rising to the bait, Godric merely doubled over in laughter at his very serious friend. After a moment Salazar joined him and the two boys rolled around, unable to control themselves. Before Salazar had the time to compose himself, his friend pounced and Godric held him in a tight headlock. In retaliation, Salazar managed to flip Godric onto his back and that released his hold on his neck enabling him to break free. After a few more minutes of this playful fighting the two of them fell about laughing again and taking even deeper swigs of Godric's wine.

"Ah, that's the sweetest wine I have ever tasted," Salazar exclaimed, smacking his lips in appreciation.

"The only thing the French are good for," Godric replied, "wine." The two boys laughed and sipped the wineskin again in turn.

"I have something to show you," said Salazar while passing the wineskin to Godric, "my father gave it to me this morning." Getting up from the ground Salazar walked over to his horse and retrieved an object covered in an ornate piece of fabric and brought it back over to where they were sitting. Slowly unwrapping the folds of cloth, Salazar showed Godric the object beneath. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Underneath the ornate fabric was a beautiful, silver dagger with a gorgeous, golden hilt inlaid with heavy dark gems of varying shades of brown, blue, and black. It was sheathed in casing almost identical to the hilt and was the most beautiful knife either of them had ever seen. Unmistakably engraved on the silver of the dagger was the Slytherin coat of arms, intricate and faint. Godric's eyes opened in wonder as he looked upon the dagger and his face beamed as he fully appreciated the piece of weaponry.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," said Godric in awe.

"Even more beautiful than the tavern wench?" Salazar smirked.

"Far, far, far more beautiful than the tavern wench," Godric replied as Salazar guffawed, "Goblin made?"

"That's what my father told me," said Salazar, a hint of bitterness in his tone. Godric looked up at his friend with knowing eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Godric.

"No."

The two of them sat quietly for a while, Godric still examining the blade. Salazar seemed to be lost in his thoughts and Godric knew that he did not want to be disturbed. He knew that his friend loved his father dearly, yet he also knew that Eamon Slytherin was one of the most formidable men he had ever met. His temper was legendary throughout the kingdoms and he was highly respected in all of the European courts. _It's a shame,_ Godric thought, _that he does not spend very much time at home with his family._ Godric almost pitied the man but he would never admit to pitying his friend. Salazar was far too proud for that.

"Will you be entering the tournament?" Salazar finally broke their silence.

"Definitely," Godric grinned, "are you?"

"Of course," replied Salazar, smirking, "I can hardly wait to beat you."

"You may have to keep dreaming for that," Godric answered with a wink. The two boys laughed again, Godric jabbing Salazar lightly with his fist.

"You'll need more than brawn to win, friend."

"I'll still have the advantage on you."

"Doubtful," Salazar laughed, "Will you be entering the duelling competition this year, also?"

"My mother wants me to…" Godric trailed off.

"But?" Salazar pushed him.

"But I'm not sure whether I'm ready," he finally admitted.

"You are ready, Godric. I know you can win it. You are the son of Hilda Gryffindor after all."

"That's true," Godric replied moodily.

"If you need help practicing I would offer my services," offered Salazar.

"You would?" Godric asked, surprise flittered across his face.

"That is what friends are for, after all," Salazar smirked.

Godric let out a huge cheer and rushed at his friend, grabbing Salazar in a tight bear-like hug. As soon as he was free, Salazar whipped his wand from his belt but Godric was quicker. He had disarmed Salazar in a heartbeat and cast the body-binding curse on him in the next instant. After a moment, Godric stood over his friend and Salazar looked upwards in defiance. He could see Godric's taunting look in his eyes and felt slightly humiliated and humbled. In the next instant, Godric had taken the curse away and helped Salazar up, handing him his wand, while laughing the entire time at his friend's annoyed expression.

"I think you were right," Godric boomed, throwing his arm around Salazar's shoulders.

"About what?" Salazar asked, slightly cold.

"There is no chance anybody will beat me if even you can't." Thawing, Salazar laughed and Godric joined in. They didn't stop until they saw the grey clouds moving in overhead and the two of them climbed back onto their horses and rode back to the Slytherin's castle slightly disgruntled.

"Probably for the best," Godric smiled as they crossed the small stream.

"Why is that?" asked Salazar, slightly confused by the change in his friend's attitude.

"You're guest are arriving today, remember," Godric replied, a full grin plastered on his face. Salazar groaned in response.

"I completely forgot that they were arriving today," said Salazar moodily, "Of all the things I do not want to do, entertaining her is probably first on the list."

"Even before eating your horses shit?"

"Perhaps second then." Again they laughed and that mischievous look twinkled in Salazar's eyes. "Race you back to the castle."

Without waiting for a response Salazar was off, leaving Godric behind in his wake. Without looking back he cantered off into the forest, determined to beat his friend.


	3. The Arrivals

A gust of dirt followed in the wake of the two boys and their steeds. Salazar sped ahead, jumping over the small stream and vaulted into the forest. Godric followed not far behind and cursed, urging his horse to move faster. It was true that Salazar had the head start but Godric had the larger and faster horse. Soon Salazar was back within his sight and he spurred his horse on again attempting to catch up. A huge grin was stretched across Godric's face as he had managed to be only a few feet away from Salazar. The snowy haired boy looked around and cursed, his eyes narrowing at Godric. With one last smirk Salazar urged his own horse forward, taking a bigger lead again, and Godric did the same. They leapt through the trees almost simultaneously and crossed the deserted road to the sparser part of the forest on the other side. Godric pushed his horse faster and they became neck and neck in the race. Upon noticing them Salazar cursed again which made Godric laugh, "Not giving up I hope?" Godric called to his friend.

"Not even close," Salazar snarled and urged his horse on again though he didn't get much further ahead.

The edge of the trees was looming closer and Godric could smell his victory already, he was used to winning. This time, Salazar vowed, Godric would _not_ defeat him. Spying a diversion that may give him an edge at last, a wicked smile crept upon his lips and he diverted his course knowing that Godric would follow suit. Just as they crept around the large tree Godric found his way blocked by a huge fallen tree trunk, which Salazar's horse was able to jump easily. Godric cursed again and took the long way round, losing his newfound edge. As Salazar reached the edge of the trees he found himself in a huge field with sheep dotted all over the place. The village was now in sight along with the castle and he road harder than ever straight for the postern gate which he knew would be open awaiting his return. His horse thundered past the many roaming sheep, which ran from the sight of them, and through the edge of the village. Just as he passed the last house he heard a cry of indignation come from behind him. Salazar stole a look behind him and saw Godric just reaching the village, he had no hope of winning now. He looked forwards again and tugged on the reigns of his horse hard causing him to rear backwards.

A cart carrying silks and furs had appeared in front of him unexpectedly and in that moment he had lost his advantage. Godric had almost reached him again now and Salazar roared in frustration. He whirled around the cart, sitting forwards in his saddle, and raced with all the speed he had. It wasn't long before Godric was on Salazar's tail again though the postern gate was now within their sights. Both of the boys road straight for it, Godric gaining speed with each stride. The thundering sound of their horse's hooves could be heard within the courtyard before they'd even reached the gate itself. They were only a hundred yards away now and the race was getting intense. Salazar dug his heels in to his horse as hard as was comfortable but it wasn't enough. Neck and Neck the two of them sped past the outer guards, under the portcullis, and tore into the courtyard. Salazar pulled the reigns of his horse again, grinning in triumph. He looked towards his friend and saw Godric leap from his horse, an identical grin on his face.

"I win again," Godric chortled. Salazar's face grew hot with anger as he watched a groom come and take the reins from Godric's horse and lead it away.

"I think you'll find that _I_ won, my good friend," he replied with a cold smile on his face.

"You must be blind," argued Godric, "I was clearly a nose ahead of you." Salazar snorted as he dismounted from his own horse and handed the reins to a waiting groom. His manservant approached him at that moment and Salazar slowly removed his riding cloak and handed it to him with a slight warning.

"Cheat," Salazar murmured, "You know it was _I_ who was the nose ahead of _you,_ Godric."

"Rematch? If you won this time I'm _sure_ that you could do it again," Godric challenged.

Just as Salazar was about to make his retort he was interrupted by a chilling voice calling his name from above. Looking up he saw his father descending the stone stares. The servants all swept into deep bows and hurried out of his father's way, shaking with fear. Salazar felt Godric stiffen beside him, there wasn't much that his friend was afraid of but Eamon Slytherin was one of them. Eamon Slytherin was a tall, lean man with a hard face and strong jawline. His hair was such a deep brown that it almost looked black and his piercing grey eyes were the only asset apart from his height that Salazar had inherited. At that moment his father's face was a blank mask, absent of any emotion. Only somebody who knew him as well as Salazar did would notice the silent fury that clouded the back of his eyes. Unfortunately in that instant it was directed at him. Godric back away as the Lord of the castle walked towards the two of them and darted into the stables out of sight. Salazar sighed and waited for his father's fury to unleash. Upon reaching Salazar, Eamon gave him one last cool look before speaking again.

"You're late," Eamon muttered, his cold eyes never leaving Salazar's.

"Yes," Salazar admitted ruefully.

"Are you a _complete_ useless waste of space, Salazar? Or just a fool?" his father hissed at him.

"No," replied Salazar stonily.

"Then don't act like one. Did I not tell you precisely _when_ our honoured guests were arriving?" asked Eamon, smiling his dangerous smile.

"You did, Lord Father," said Salazar slowly. His father had placed his hand on Salazar's right shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Then _why_ exactly weren't you there to greet them?" Eamon dug his fingers hard into Salazar's shoulder rather painfully.

"I apologise profusely, Lord Father. I did not expect them to arrive until late afternoon," answered Salazar stiffly. His father's eyes narrowed though he released his son's shoulder from his hard grip.

"Your apology is accepted but do not let it happen again," his father snapped. "Go and clean yourself up, and you Godric. Don't think I can't see you there." Salazar glanced to his left and saw Godric stood upright by the stable door who muttered his apologies though his father barely deigned to notice, "Then you will go and present yourselves to our honoured guests and act as a host should," Eamon continued his voice rising, "I expect to see you at the feast dressed to your best and you shall both be escorting them in to dine."

Without another word Lord Eamon turned and marched back into the castle leaving Salazar and Godric to follow suit. As soon as his Lord Father was out of sight Godric grinned at Salazar and shrugged his shoulders. Salazar rolled his eyes and grinned when Godric pushed him playfully and ran up the stairs though Salazar managed to push him and the two of them raced up through the castle and to their rooms. Waving goodbye to Godric as he entered his own chamber, Salazar walked down the hall and into his own to find a hot bath awaiting him to his immense pleasure. Slowly removing his clothes with the help of his manservant, Tarben, he lowered himself into the bath and began to wash the grime from his body after the day's ride. Not eager to hurry he took his time dressing, fussing over which clothes to wear settling on a pale green tunic inlaid with golden and silver thread with a cape of deep purple lined with gold and fasted with a fantastic gold broach. Just as he was donning his various rings while Tarben fussed about his hair a loud knock sounded on his door immediately followed by Godric, already fully dressed, walking into his chamber uninvited as per usual. Salazar rolled his eyes again though Godric merely grinned as he leant against the bedframe.

"You seem a bit eager," Salazar smirked. Godric had dressed exceptionally well, he was better dressed than Salazar had ever seen him wearing a tunic coloured black that was inlaid with golden thread and a cape of deep green that was fasted with an ornamental lion pin.

"Perhaps I am," Godric laughed, "I have not met your young lady friend before. I must admit that I am extremely eager." Godric grinned wickedly at him which Salazar returned, "You take longer than any person I have ever known getting ready," he continued to tease and complain, "It's as though you were a woman." Salazar had to laugh at that.

"If I were a woman you would have attempted to bed me by now," replied Salazar, a sly smile directed towards his friend. Godric laughed at that.

"I think you're probably right."

"Of course I am, I'd make a beautiful maiden," Salazar smiled just as he finished putting on his rings. Godric laughed at that and followed him out of the room.

"Judging by what your mother looks like I'd have to agree," said Godric, smiling wickedly, "If only Reanna was older," he continued placing one hand over his heart and gazing longingly into the distance, "No matter I shall just have to wait a few years."

Salazar shoved his friend playfully as they walked down the grand hallway and continued to walk towards the part of the castle where their guests were being housed. Just as they reached the area of the castle that was reserved for guests, the two of them almost ran over both of their mothers, Alfrida Slytherin and Hilda Gryffindor. The two women, accompanied by their handmaidens, were in deep conversation before they were rudely interrupted by the two of their sons. Alfrida gave Salazar a stern look though he knew that she did not truly mean it. Hilda merely laughed at her son's folly, she often laughed.

"Pray tell, where are you two running off to in such haste?" Alfrida asked softly.

"Father commanded us to greet our guests, Lady Mother," Salazar responded.

"And so you should," Alfrida nodded and squeezed Salazar's hand tightly in a comforting gesture. She then touched Godric's arm lightly as she passed and Hilda stroked both of their faces before following after Alfrida. The two boys shared a look and turned the corner, facing the door his guests were concealed behind. As they were announced the doors swung open and the two boys walked in to an almost foreign sight. Salazar's eyes searched for the girl he had known since childhood but he could not place her. Not until one of her lady's announced the two of them and she looked up and met his gaze. For a moment Salazar was taken aback as he remembered the last time he had seen her. Composing himself he walked forward to greet his old acquaintance, Rowena Ravenclaw.


	4. The Feast

Without a hint of hesitance Salazar walked grandly into the room, Godric following a step behind. As they neared Rowena's chair she stood up, followed quickly by the rest of the ladies. Stopping a short distance away both Salazar and Godric gave the ladies a deep bow, one which was reciprocated almost instantly. As he looked up Salazar found his eyes entrapped in Rowena's piercing gaze. Without saying a word and without being too sure why he was acting in such a fashion, Salazar dropped to one knee in front of her elegant form and tenderly kissed her pale hand. As he looked up a faint but triumphant smile played across her lips as though she were enjoying his reaction. It was then that he smelled it, the faint aroma of Rose Thorns and Moonstones. Two ingredients most prominent in love potions, she clearly had a charm bag hidden in her pocket. In that moment the spell was broken and he was suddenly furiously angry. He stood up with as much grace as he could muster but caught a glimpse of Godric's wide smirk and suddenly he saw red.

"It's lovely to see you, as always, Lady Rowena," he said through gritted teeth.

Her grin only widened at that. "The pleasure is all mine."

"I hope your rooms are agreeable."

"Most agreeable." Rowena continued to grin at him, clearly her plan had been to anger him somewhat. After a slight pause she continued. "May I introduce Lady Helga of the Valleys, my dear friend." She gestured one hand towards a small, petite, brown-haired girl. Though slightly pretty there didn't seem to be much that was particularly special about her.

Salazar bowed to her before gesturing towards Godric. "And may I introduce Godric Gryffindor."

The two of them bowed deeply to one another though Salazar thought he saw an odd gleam in Rowena's eyes. She clearly liked the look of him. That fact bothered Salazar more than any other though he dismissed it as excess from the charms aroma. For a few moments the two of them continued to gaze at one another until Salazar, partially annoyed, cleared his throat and Godric quickly straightened up, playing with his tunic. With a curt bow towards the two women Salazar, closely followed by Godric, span around and half-ran from the room. He didn't stop until he had arrived at his chamber, slamming the door behind himself. Taking no notice Godric followed after his friend, closing the door gently behind him.

"How _dare_ she?" Salazar screamed. "How dare she make such a fool of me." Godric merely smirked back at his friend. "I, Salazar Slytherin, son of Eamon Slytherin should never be treated thusly. _I_ am descended from Kings." Grabbing his wand, which was subtly hidden in behind his jewel-encrusted sword, Salazar pointed it at his bedside table and blasted it to pieces. Breathing heavily he turned back to Godric whom still had that certain smirk playing across his lips.

"Finished?" Godric asked to which Salazar gave a curt nod in reply. "Good. She's really something."

"That's an understatement." The bitterness was prominent in his voice.

"Cheer up, Sal. We have a feast to attend."

With a small wink Godric turned and left the room, presumably to get ready himself. Salazar rolled his eyes. _Always the same,_ he thought to himself. _Never changing. A pretty woman can do no wrong in his eyes._ With a small sigh Salazar reluctantly began to get ready. He ordered his servant to bring him a bowl of warm water to wash with before dressing in his best rich, green tunic woven with silver thread. These were the colours of his noble house. He pulled on his fine leather boots and draped a heavy gold chain around his neck which depicted his father's sigil, two howling wolves on either side of an ornate cross. For a moment Salazar found himself fussing with his hair in front of the looking glass though he stopped immediately as he heard a knock on the chamber door. In walked Godric dressed in a sunset orange tunic with a cape of soft grey draped over his right shoulder.

"Shall we head to the feast, brother?" Godric grinned at his friend. It was a grin so infectious that Salazar could not help but to return it.

"Lets."

Donning his own cape of black with inlaid silver threading the two of them swept from the room and walked towards the Great Hall. The two of them waited at the bottom of the grand staircase for the ladies to appear. It wasn't long before they did and the two parties bowed deeply to one another again. Courteously Salazar held out his arm to Rowena who took it with a serene smile. Godric offered his own arm to Helga with a wink making her blush. It took all his strength not to roll his eyes at his flirtatious friend as the four of them, followed by the other ladies with their own escorts, walked up to the main table and bowed to his mother and father before taking their own seats. Lady Rowena was seated directly next to his father as she was the esteemed guest. Salazar took the seat next to her though both Godric and Helga were seated at the opposite end of the table beside his mother. As soon as they were seated his father stood up with his left hand raised and the entire hall fell instantly silent.

"Welcome friends and delegates. Tonight we feast in honour of our prestigious guest the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw of Glencoe and her companion the Lady Helga of Glamorgan. Good food and good wine. Enjoy."

The men let out a cry of joy and the minstrels began to play. Servers brought the first courses out to the main table before being sent down to the rest of the hall. Beside him his father had engaged Rowena in conversation, he and her father had been good friends as children. She was exceedingly pleasant, charming Eamon Slytherin as she charmed everyone. Salazar noted that his father was more amiable than usual. _Most likely because of the presence of a pretty girl,_ the snide thought passed through his mind. Soon he began conversing with one of the many nobles in attendance, leaving Salazar alone to entertain Rowena. Her dark eyes pierced his own and Salazar reluctantly started a conversation.

"I hope that you found the courses to your liking."

"Yes. It was a little richer than I'm used to, truth be told, but you English often like to flaunt your wealth."

"And the Scottish do not?" asked Salazar incredulously.

"No. Never." She grinned at him and he could not help but to laugh. "It's true. We are a very modest people." Salazar only laughed harder at that. "I see you do have a sense of humour after all, Salazar. I was quite sure that you'd lost it."

The memory of the charm bag sobered him. "Well I wouldn't consider your little trick as an amusement, Lady Rowena."

"That is a shame." Rowena smirked slightly as she turned back towards her roasted duck. Salazar grabbed his golden goblet and took a large sip. "Do you intend to join the hunt tomorrow?"

"Yes, my father… _commands_ it. Also Godric would never think to skip such an event. And you?"

"I believe that Lady Helga and I will both be accompanying you, yes."

"In that case I'll look forward to it."

Rowena picked up a grape and swallowed it quickly. "Much has changed with you."

"How so?" Salazar took another swig of his wine and turned to listen as a servant hastily refilled his goblet.

"Well, you… never mind. It matters not."

"Tell me."

She paused a moment before answering. "Somehow you seem to enjoy life less than you used to. Everything sounds like a chore when you speak of it. Your smiles are rare and your laughter rarer. It's as though…"

"As though what?"

"It's as though you have discarded all the cheer you once had as a child and replaced it with resentment. Resentment towards what I do not know. Perhaps it is my mere presence here that irks you so? We did not part as the best of friends after my previous visit after all."

Salazar pursed his lips. "Ah, yes. As memory serves did you not stuff my father's boots with horse dung, then cause a cart full of silks to roll into the river, and cast an ear-shrivelling curse upon several servants because they would not allow you to enjoy another apple cake?"

"Mayhaps." Rowena attempted to hide her smile by taking a sip of wine but Salazar could still clearly see it.

"Yes and, as I recall, I got blamed for the entire thing."

At that a merry laugh escaped her lips though it stopped almost immediately. Rowena looked towards Salazar to assess his reaction but found him already grinning. The two of them dissolved into unrelenting mirth unable to stop. From behind Rowena's form Salazar could see his father looking at the two of them. The look his father gave him quelled his laughter in an instant; Salazar could see the anger lurking in the back of his piercing grey eyes. Before he could say anything, however, Rowena engaged his father in conversation which gave Salazar just enough time to make his escape. He strode down the length of the hall, returning greetings that were called out to him, and took the empty seat next to Godric who was chortling heartily with three men he did not know. With one hand Salazar beckoned a servant to bring him a mug of ale and then turned to join the conversation.

"Sal!" Godric exclaimed. He slapped Salazar heard on the back, clearly drunk. "Have you met these delightful gentlemen? This is Ody, _he_ is a wonderful player of the lute." Salazar nodded at the rather skinny boy Godric had gestured to. "This is Brant. A rather handsome devil and apparently the ladies adore him – if you believe half of the stories he tells."

"All true," said Brant, raising his own mug in toast.

Godric guffawed along with the other men. "I shall believe it when I see it," he told Brant with a wink. "And this is Wyl. Apparently he is a poet and, on occasion, a songwrite."

"A pleasure making your acquaintance," said Salazar.

"The pleasure is all mine," the black-haired Wyl replied.

"You'll never guess what, brother. Wyl has travelled all over Europe, isn't that just fantastic? We should take a trip."

Salazar stared blankly back at his friend. "A trip to the Continent? Whatever for."

"For adventure, Sal - just think of it. Us exploring the land across the ocean, nothing to hold either of us back. All we'd need would be the clothes on our back, the swords at our hips, and our wa-"

"Godric," said Salazar loudly, cutting his sentence short. He gave his drunken friend a warning look to which Godric held his hands up in mock surrender. The three young men looked at the two of them oddly for a moment before moving on.

"So," started Brant. "What's she like?"

"Who?" asked Salazar.

"Lady Rowena, of course. Who else? I've not seen a fairer lady."

"She's-"

"Don't ask Salazar," Godric interrupted. "He _hates_ the fair lady."

"Why he looked cosy enough with her earlier," interjected Ody, causing Brant and Wyl to laugh.

"Really? Do tell, Salazar."

"There's not much to tell. Although I will say that she is far more agreeable than first impression portrayed her to be."

"Agreeable enough to consider spending a night with a handsome, young squire?" asked Brant with a grin on his face. The others laughed but for some odd reason this angered Salazar.

"Now, now," said Wyl, "I think I'd rather enjoy the company of Lady Helga. Her bosom looks as though it were carved by angels." He paused while the men laughed, though Salazar just grew more and more angry. "Not to mention her rotund-"

In one swift motion Salazar loudly scraped his chair back and stood up, a cold look upon his fair features. "I shall bid you goodnight," he spat before turning on his heel and storming through the double doors towards the grand staircase.

"Salazar!" Godric's voice called after him. Salazar took the stairs two at a time and turned a third corridor before Godric finally caught up with him. "Wait," he said pulling roughly on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" he hissed. "Those _men_ were being completely vulgar about two ladies for whom they are not even highborn enough to wipe the mud from their shoes."

"Sal-"

"No, Godric. Just stop. _This_ is a prime reason while fraternising with muggles is remarkably misguided."

"Is it?" Godric asked with a gleam of anger in his eyes. "You seem to have no problem _fraternising_ with muggles when it suits you. No problem when they are of the same social status as you. Perhaps the real reason for your outburst tonight was not because they are muggles but because, as you said, they are not _highborn_ enough to deign to speak to the mighty Salazar Slytherin."

As Godric spat the last two words he turned on his heel and strode back towards the feet. Salazar stood there seething with anger and a little regret. For a moment he contemplated following his good friend but, instead, stalked past a group of guards and into his bedroom. Salazar slammed the door behind himself so loudly that he was sure they would hear the bang all the way down in the Great Hall. He flung his sword and scabbard into the corner, pulled his tunic over his head, and threw himself down onto his bed. _Can tomorrow possibly get_ any _worse?_


	5. The Hunt

The next day Salazar woke up feeling extremely melancholy which gave him an extremely bad mood as he did not like such feelings. He called to his servants to bring him hot water to bathe in but when they came back it was only lukewarm. Salazar boxed the boys' ears rather viciously and sent him to muck out the stables for the rest of the day as punishment. After dressing he strode down to the hall in order to break his fast though he was still extremely irritated. When he arrived it was to find Godric sitting at the long table with Rowena and Lady Helga. They were laughing exuberantly at something Godric had just said. With annoyance Salazar noticed how Rowena's eyes gleamed when she looked at Godric, touching his arm unnecessary. He sat down and barked his order for some bacon and toast to a nearby servant who jumped and immediately scurried down to the kitchens to fetch it. The laughing three immediately stopped laughing, they could all but see the waves of resentment emitting from him.

"Good morning, Salazar," Rowena said.

"Morning, my lady," he answered rather grudgingly.

She merely raised her eyebrows in reply and went back to her porridge. Lady Helga greeted him cheerily while Godric said nothing at all. The conversation continued but it was now rather stunted due to Salazar's behaviour, as he well knew though did not regret, and he kept his contribution to its minimum. He noticed that Godric's gaze kept wandering towards him throughout the meal which displeased him though he dared not to say what he thought with his father's stern gaze upon him. As soon as he'd finished eating Salazar let his fork fall to the table and he swiftly got up to return to his chambers.

"Don't forget the hunt, Salazar," his father called to him sternly.

Salazar nodded and continued on his path. As soon as Salazar was in the stone hallway he slowed his pace a little, still absurdly irritated. Just as he was about to push the door to his chamber open a voice from behind stopped him.

"Sal!" Godric called. Salazar contented himself to wait, though rather ungraciously. "Could I have a word?"

With a curt nod the two of them entered Salazar's chamber and he waited for Godric to speak.

"I do not wish us to quarrel any longer. Let us put last night behind us and never speak of it again, my friend."

"That would make me most glad. From now on it never happened."

The two boys laughed and embraced. "I should go, I need to dress for the hunt."

"Let us walk down together. See you in about half an hour," said Salazar.

"Half an hour?" Godric scoffed. "I'm sure it'll take you that long just to settle your hair, let alone dress."

He gave a wicked grin as he ducked out of the way of the pillow Salazar threw at him. Pleased to have made it up with his friend Salazar was in a marginally better mood. The servants were slightly taken aback at this sudden change in mood as usually if Master Salazar is in a bad mind it was rare that they would not hear of it and even rarer for such a mood to change. Whatever the reason they were truly grateful for it. He treated them far better as they fetched his riding tunic and brushed out his riding cloak. Promptly Godric arrived at the time they had said to meet and was not surprised to find that Salazar was still not ready. He was choosing between two sets of gloves which both looked much the same to Godric and this amused him greatly. Finally Salazar was ready and the two made their way down to the courtyard. Upon arrival they found most of the hunt already assembled. They called for their horses and mounted up quickly so not to hold the party up.

"Well," Rowena called to him. "You certainly look at home in that saddle."

"I should seeing as I have been riding since the age of three," he replied. "You look rather well positioned as well."

Lady Helga who was standing beside Rowena blushed. "Sir, I shall not listen to such vulgar talk!" Rowena said with a smirk, a wicked twinkle in her eye. "Helga I shall see you when we return."

"Are you not to join us, my lady?" asked Salazar.

"No, my lord. Riding is not my forte," she replied with a sweet smile. "I do so hope you all enjoy the hunt."

"Thank you, my lady."

"We shall miss you," said Godric.

Again she blushed but this time out of happiness rather than embarrassment. "I shall greet you all merrily this evening," she replied. With a short curtsey she turned on her heel and went to stand with the other ladies who would not be joining them.

"She really is a rather lovely thing," Godric commented still watching Helga.

"Oh really?" asked Rowena, a sharp edge to her words.

"Yes, most divine."

"Is that what _you_ think as well, Salazar?"

"Well I'd have to say that her looks are rather plain to me, however I do find her rather becoming which is puzzling. She is the most sweet of ladies," he replied.

"Hmm… and what about me?"

"Don't play, Rowena. You know that you are a great beauty. You revel in it."

"That is true, but what of my personality? Since you hold Helga in so high a regard."

Salazar laughed. "Does it really matter since you regard yourself so highly in all aspects, my lady?"

"Touché," Rowena replied. "And you Godric?"

"Oh I think your beauty is too much for words, my lady Rowena. You would render me speechless each time you walked into a room if such a think were possible," he proclaimed, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Rowena threw back her head and laughed, narrowing her eyes rather wickedly. At that moment the trumpets rang out and the gaggle of men and horse began to move forward. Salazar kicked his stirrups lightly and Ragnar began to move immediately. The hunt was somewhat enjoyable as they caught an enormous boar and Eamon was determined that it had been he who had managed the final shot, proclaiming loudly that they would hold a feast tomorrow and roast the thing on a spit. Unfortunately as there had been muggles present they were unable to use their enchanted hunting equipment but Salazar had managed to enjoy himself all the same, showing off for Lady Rowena as often as he could. Godric watched his friend with amusement but did not make a jest knowing how Salazar would react.

The feast that night was absolutely glorious. Everybody was in such high spirits after such a successful hunt. Mead and wine were passed around generously and Salazar found himself rather drunk to the annoyance of his father. His evening was made when Rowena touched his arm and laughed heartily at a joke he had made, praising his wit. When he went to bed that night he felt that it was a shame for her and her company to be leaving the day after next. At least there was the final feast to look forward to. He also noted the increased attentions Godric had given to Lady Helga, perhaps his friend had found a lady he might want to stick with for once.

He woke early the next morning, the sun only just rising in the dark sky. It was unfortunate that on such a lovely morning the liquor he had consumed the night before was having a rather bad effect, his head was most painful and he wanted nothing more than to retreat back into his bed. Yet it was the last day of lady Rowena's visit and Salazar badly wanted to spend it with her. To think that he had held such a bad opinion of her and now his feelings had changed dramatically. He picked up the jug of water on his day table and poured himself a large measure, downing it in almost one gulp. It seemed to help a little so he continued to drink until the jug was empty. As he drank Salazar started to recall a few memories from the previous night. How he had kissed Rowena's hand as he bid her goodnight – something he had never done to any lady before. How Hilda, Godric's mother, had embraced him and he had enjoyed the feel of her bosom pressed against his body a little too much. And later, how he had confessed to Godric that his feelings were becoming more pronounced for the beautiful lady Rowena.

Truthfully Salazar was not too embarrassed about his revelation for he knew that Godric as his brother would never tell another soul. However, _he_ would never tell a soul that he had enjoyed Hilda's hug so immensely. After making water Salazar washed his face before calling his servant in to ready his clothes. Soon he was dressed and knocking on Godric's chamber door. The two boys walked down to the hall discussing what to do with the day. Upon entering they found that both Rowena and Helga were already there and sat down on the bench opposite them.

"It is a wonder to see you two up and about this morning, I must say," said Rowena with a smirk.

"Good morning to you too, lady Rowena," said Godric with a mock bow.

"Did you sleep well?" Helga asked him eagerly.

"Quite well thank you, my lady. Yourself?"

"Yes, quite," she replied, blushing deeply. "What about you, my lord?"

"I slept wonderfully. Thank you for asking, lady Helga," replied Salazar.

"Wonderfully? Really? I am surprised considering how drunk you were last night," said Rowena.

"Fortunately for you I am well enough to spend the day with you and the lovely lady Helga. Does that not please you?"

Helga blushed deeply at the compliment. "Of course. We look forward to it with excitement," Rowena replied, a dangerous gleam in her eye. She had clearly not enjoyed not being complimented herself.

"What have you got planned?" asked Helga eagerly.

"Oh wait and see, my lady," replied Godric with a wink.

So after they had broken their fast and changed into their riding gear the two of them went to fetch the ladies. At first Helga was reluctant to join them, not being a confident rider, but both Godric and Salazar assured her that she would be well looked after. They rode for a long while until they reached their glorious meadow. At lunch time they enjoyed a fantastic picnic which had been expertly prepared and packed by the servants, enjoying some more of that beautiful French wine. Godric kept them all entertained with many jokes. Usually Salazar would be annoyed not to be the centre of attention but today he was enjoying himself too much to care. He noticed how lady Helga kept throwing him flirtatious looks which pleased him, though a part of him would have preferred them to come from Rowena.

"Sal, isn't that your cloak?" said Godric pointing towards a large piece of fabric being carried away by the wind.

"You're right! Damn, help me get it back would you?"

The two of them rushed after it and, to their dismay, so did both of the ladies. With Rowena there they could have used magic as she was a witch but Helga was a muggle and they daren't show their powers in front of her. It was a great surprise then when the lady in question whipped out her own wand and summoned the cloak to her. Godric and Salazar looked at her completely shocked. This must have shown on their faces as Rowena burst into laughter at the sight of their expressions.

"Didn't I mention that Helga was a witch? Lady Helga _Hufflepuff_ in fact," she said with a smirk.


End file.
